


Blame Game

by No_oN (orphan_account)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angry Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/No_oN
Summary: The Miracuclass refuses to own up for their mistakes, so they blame Adrien who, honestly, was the least guilty.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 155





	Blame Game

“Adrien Agreste!” The angry shouting of Alya Césaire could be heard several classrooms down.   
  


Being tired from visiting Marinette the night before, Adrien simply quirked and eyebrow up.   
  


“You knew that “Lila was lying the whole time and you didn’t tell us it warn us?!” More shouting.   
  


“Yes.” There was just no point in lying since they obviously knew already.   
  


“You told Marinette not to stop her because your a pacifist. You let her break our friend down, to the point where she got akumatized!”

  
“Sounds about right.”  
  


“Why are you so relaxed?! You do realize that you were a large factor in getting our best friend akumatized?”

”Not relaxes tired. Tired from lack of sleep and tired of your blame game bullshit. And yes, I may have been a factor, but think about what you did.”

”What _we_ did?! All we did was talk to Lila.”

”Sure. Talk to Lila, side with Lila, believe Lila over a friend you’ve known for years, degrade and outcast said friend, and get said friend akumatized. But yea, for times sake we’ll just say you talked to the girl.” He wasn’t kidding. He was tired of their bullshit.   
  


While Adrien sat there continuing to read his book, Alya and the others that were backing her up just gaped at him. “Can I help you?” He really didn’t want to help them.   
  


Snapping out of her stupor, Alya began to speak again, much to Adrien’s annoyance. “Yes actually. Help me understand how you’re just gonna pin all the blame on us.”

”After you explain to me how _you_ are going to pin all the blame on _me_.”

”I asked first!”

”True, but you also interrupted my day by pinning the blame on me first.”

”Because you deserve it! You holding Marinette back caused her to get akumatized!”

”Give me a moment,” Adrien sighed irately. Making a quick call on his phone, he held the device to his ear and said, “ Yes, princess, you’re on speaker. Please tell these idiotic children the reason for your akumatization.”

Alya fumed at the insult but halted what she planned on saying to hear Marinette speak. As she was sure Marinette would take her side, she smiled triumphantly, just for Marinette to relay what Adrien said in different words.   
  


“B-but...we're best friends! How was I the reason you got akumatized?!”

”Alya. Have you called me recently?”

”Yes, but you never pick up..”

”Because I blocked you.”

”But best friends-“

”That’s the thing, Alya. We’re not best friends. Adrien was the only one who talked to me while Lila was in school. The rest of you guys turned your backs on me. And that hurt. So - uh oh - here comes Hawkmoth to come control me because my friends are backstabbing two-faced betrayers. Bye Adrien.”

”Goodbye princess.”

”But wait-“ Alya called to the now dormant phone.   
  


“Now if you’ll excuse me, I would like to get back to reading rather than pretending to care what you have to say about what I have or haven’t done.”


End file.
